


I'll never break your heart

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, Genderswap, Leah snaps, Secret Plan, alien woman flirting with Jim Kirk, aliens think Leah is Jim's wife, cultural missunderstanding, diplomatic mission, friends pining for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Lady Vena, an alien delegate, is flirting shamelessly with Jim Kirk and Leah McCoy has finally had enough. She sort of snaps and kisses the captain in front of everyone. But she herself ends up being more surprised than he is - he wanted her to make the first step.





	I'll never break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas and a bunch of fics I started to write. I wasn't sure if this one should be a oneshot or not. For now it stands alone. I'm currently working on two multichapter stories. A little spoiler: One is fem!Kirk/Bones with Joanna, the other is fem!Bones/Kirk.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. Just borrowing the characters for this fic.

After two weeks of negotiations on Seylor Secundus and years of watching Jim Kirk flirt with countless women it was getting harder. Doctor Leah McCoy tried to ignore it as usual.

She also tried to ignore that little voice inside her, whispering that she was jealous.

No, she wasn’t. Full stop.

Annoyed as hell, yes. But _not_ jealous. Friends were not jealous seeing friends flirt.

Still, at some point, she just snapped.

Leah didn’t know why. It wasn’t unusual for a beautiful alien woman to fall for the Kirk charm. Or him for them. But this woman, the leader’s eldest daughter, was almost like a female Kirk – she went after everything that moved. It was almost a miracle they weren’t snogging each other senseless and heading to a room.

But.

The woman was working on _exactly_ that.

And Leah McCoy couldn’t stand it. This was the last drop. She couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Lady Vena”, she spoke up, walking to them and seeing, how the woman was leaning against Jim, practically begging him to kiss her. “That’s enough now. Back off.”

“What?” Vena replied confused.

Jim also gave Leah a surprised look. “Bones, what’s going on?”

Leah felt her heartbeat increasing. Her mind was filled by a crazy idea. One she didn’t have for the first time. But now she had the courage to go through with it.

“I’ve had enough”, Leah stated, pushed to woman aside and slid her hands into Jim’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Some part of her yelled in her head how incredibly stupid this was and that their friendship would change after a kiss like that.

Which was the reason she hadn’t done this sooner.

But she did it anyway.

For once she didn’t care and decided in a split second to take the risk. It was now or never. If she would start thinking about Jim and herself, she would lose her courage and always stay his friend. Always jealous of other woman, because, well, she was in love with him. She didn’t want to be. She didn’t want to be ever again in love after all she’d been through. But she was.

So, she kissed him.

The first moment Jim froze, not believing what was happening, but then his hands were suddenly spread over Leah’s back, drawing her closer. He responded to the kiss with passion.

“You could have told me that you are his wife”, Vena said with a chuckle and went away. “I don’t go after married men. I wish you the best.”

Leah attempted to move to protest the words “wife” and “married”, but Jim didn’t allow the kiss to end. He slid a hand into Leah’s neck and even deepened it while Vena went away and some whispers started around.

Right. There was a diplomatic team. And some of the natives.

A few minutes later they had to come up from air. Leah was completely flushed, panting and didn’t know what to say.

Jim just smiled. He was also a little out of breath. “Finally…” he whispered and his lips were on hers again. He smirked into the kiss, noticing her surprise.

Leah pushed him a little back. “What?” She was gasping for air and now completely confused.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked almost casually.

“Depends on your next words”, she replied, still confused about his reaction, but realizing that nothing really had changed. Two steaming kisses, but they were bantering like always.

“I was waiting for this. I wanted to kiss you badly for so long, Bones. But I knew you would never believe me that I was serious and wanted more than just… you know… sex. And I know you’re still hurting because of your divorce. I didn’t wanna pursue you – I thought you should come to me when you’re ready for love again.” He smiled warmly. “I’ll never break your heart, Leah. I swear.”

“You…” The doctor let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe this…”

She was angry. Kind of. Hell, she had the right to be. But it faded. She caught herself getting lost in his eyes and shook her head. She put her hands on her hips. “So you kept on flirting, hoping I would snap sooner or later?”

“Sort of”, he replied with a cocky Kirk-grin. “I know it’s not the best plan. But apparently it worked.”

Leah rolled her eyes again. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yes, but _your_ idiot.” Jim slid his arms around her waist again, not caring about their audience. “And I swear there wasn’t more than flirting since the Academy.”

She exhaled sharply. “ _You_ will be the one telling Lady Vena that we are _not_ married”, she added.

Jim chuckled and a sparkle appeared in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare saying what you’re thinking right now”, she replied with a glare. She knew exactly that it was something cheesy about marriage, maybe even combined with some sort of premature proposal.

He laughed and held up his hands in a gesture of defeat. “Maybe later then.”

Leah shook her head again. How had this gotten from her being crazily impulsive to him planning this – and more – all along?

“Sure you can stop flirting with everything that moves, Jim?”

“Don’t know. This is new for me, too. But I want this. And _you_ will be the only one I’m kissing or taking to bed. As I said - I’ll never break your heart.”

Leah arched her eyebrows. “Bed, hm?”

He mirrored her teasing expression. “ _You_ were the one jumping _me_ , Bones. Unless this kiss was just a onetime thing, I’m pretty sure you’ll spend a lot of time in my bed from now on.”

And now all the thoughts came Leah hadn’t allowed since storming over and kissing him. This was really happening. Just like that Leah McCoy and Jim Kirk were in a committed relationship. What if…

“ _Bones_.” Jim cupped her face with his right hand. “Don’t freak.” He kissed her gently. “This is a good thing - you and me.” Another kiss. “I’m sorry about the many women. I guess I overdid it. I fell in love with you back at the Academy.”

“You could have said something”, she remarked, but not half as accusingly as she wanted those words to sound.

“I could have… But I was afraid you would think I’m messing with you… or that I’d screw it up. So I did what I always did and even took it up a notch…” He sighed. “Stupid, I know…”

Leah was a little breathless again. This was getting even crazier. She’d started this thing with her kiss, but _he_ was the one making the declaration of love. “I love you, too.”

A happy grin flashed over Jim’s face and he leant in for another kiss… when his communicator suddenly beeped.

“Spock to Kirk.”

Jim groaned and took the call reluctantly. “What, Spock?”

“Captain, shall I beam down and take over the conclusion of the diplomatic mission?”

“Why?” Jim asked neutrally, suppressing his surprise about Spock’s question.

“We got some reports that you and Doctor McCoy might be… distracted. Also, Lady Vena sent a message, apologizing that the captain was given a single suite and not a larger suite for him and his _wife_ as well as regretting that his _wife_ hadn’t been invited to stay the night.”

“Ah. I see.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Cultural misunderstanding, Spock. Not the first time.”

“So, you and the captain have not been kissing in public?”

Leah huffed. “No, that part is true.”

Jim gave her an intense glance carrying his feeling for her - she blushed.

“We’ve got it covered, Spock”, Jim finally said. “I’ll accompany the diplomats into the last meeting and after the fancy dinner with the leader and his family we’ll leave orbit immediately.”

“Understood. And Doctor McCoy?”

Jim grinned. “Will also stay planetside. We’ll attend the banquet together. Kirk out.” He closed his communicator.

Leah just tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

“They know by now that we’re an item. It would be rude to show up to dinner without you.”

“As I said – _you_ explain to them that we’re _not_ married.”

“Aw, come on, Bones, doesn’t matter what they think.”

She crossed her arms and gave him a piercing glance.

“We probably never return here. And even if…” He decided not to finish that sentence. If he said now that it might be true on a possible next visit, all hell might break lose.

“You’ll tell them _right now_ , Jim Kirk. Or that bed of yours will stay empty for quite a while.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Leah watched him hurrying towards the large building. She took her communicator and contacted Yeoman Rand. She needed a dress now for the formal dinner. Not that she liked the prospect of having to walk around in some evening gown. But seeing Jim seeing her in it – well, that would actually be quite interesting and something to look forward to.

Smiling she returned to her medical team.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and a few things Jim says refer to a Backstreet Boys song. I listened to it a lot a few years back and remembered it, writing this fic.


End file.
